


A Good Head for Business

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apple proves an inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Head for Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffee_n_Cocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coffee_n_Cocoa).



"Go pick out six apples, all right?" Harry pointed Neville towards the display at the end of the aisle. "I'll get some satsumas."

Neville nodded, returning to Harry a few minutes later with his bagful of apples and a slightly puzzled expression on his face. "Harry, what exactly is the difference between organic and not? They had both sorts."

"The organic ones haven't been sprayed with pesticides and other chemicals," Harry explained. "I think perhaps the organic farmers don't use artificial fertilizers, either, but I'm not sure."

Neville blinked. "Oh. Do you care which we have?"

"Not really. I suppose the organic apples are better for you though."

"I'll put these back and choose some organic ones," Neville said.

After they had stood in the queue to pay for their purchases and were walking back to their flat, Neville said thoughtfully, "Those organic apples."

"What about them?"

"They cost more than the others, and I was thinking that I don't use any artificial chemicals in my greenhouses. You can't get much more natural than dragon dung as a fertilizer. I wonder if I could sell some of the non-magical herbs I grow to Muggle shops?"

"I expect they'd require documentation," Harry pointed out, "but that could probably be managed. You wouldn't be lying, just making certain that the inspectors or whoever didn't realize about the magical side of the business."

Neville nodded. "That was what I thought. We could arrange it through the Ministry."

Harry felt a surge of pride as he looked at Neville. "It's a brilliant idea, really. I'm sure it'll be a success."

**Author's Note:**

> For coffee_n_cocoa who wanted Harry/Neville, organic.


End file.
